GrimKeeper
- Prospit= - God Tier ▼= - Hood Down= - Wings= }} }} |-|Weapons ▼= - The Dementors= - Demontation= - Celestial Brush= }} |caption = 9here is more crap to kill? |aka = |title = Knight of Space |age = 6.46 Solar Sweeps |screenname = grimKeeper |style = Begins the first letter of each word with 9 up to 9 words not counting proper nouns, unless talking to someone unfamiliar, in which case only begins the first letter of a sentence with 9. Uses 9_9, #:), #:(, #:/ emoticons. |zodiac = |specibus = x2ScytheKind, 2xScytheKind, BrushKind |modus = Paint - Identical to the pictionary modus. |relations = Jakren Nurkil - Pre-Scratch Ancestor にnetails - Ancestor (Deceased) Karraq Harket - Moirail (Broke Up) Taille Willia - Flushed Crush |home = Cave |planet = Land of Lost Souls and Frogs |like = Enjoys murder, occasionally delves in art. |hate = Dislikes highbloods ruling over lower bloods. |music = I Ninetails Okami Theme Strife - I Bad Apple High - I So Damn High }} You are now Grehok Nurkil, the best murderer who ever lived, surpassed only by your sometimes annoying moirail. You are an emerald blooded troll known on Trollian by grimKeeper, both parts of your trolltag are related to your weaponry. Grim from your scythe(s), and keeper, as you are the current keeper of the Celestial Brush. It was passed on to you by your ancestor, as you will too, pass it down to your descendant. You prefer the oddly unique to Alternia, paint fetch modus due to your INTENSE ART SKILLS. You try to incorporate the number 9 into as many things as you can find, as it is the number of tails your lusus has, and it also relates to the history of your brush. You prefer to keep to yourself, having a small community of 5 friends that you communicate with. Other than them, you've blocked every other user on trollian. You haven't EVER left your hive for any reason other than murder, whether it be a troll or a random creature roaming around. You don't know an extreme amount about your ancestor, but you know his name was にnetails and that he was the guardian of all mystic and historical artifacts of Alternia at the time he was alive. His most prized of artifacts, the Celestial Brush, he kept on his person at all times, studying it's power. Using his notes on it you've adapted it as a weapon, using it only during the most harsh of circumstances, who knows what would happen if you started relying on it's strange and extreme power too much. On the other hand, you use it's summoning and conjuration abilities a bit too liberally. Lusus - Prospit= - God Tier= }} 9 wil9 shi9 everyon9. |aka = |title = Page of Space |age = 9.6 Solar Sweeps |style = Ends each word with 9 up to 9 words not counting proper nouns. Uses 6_9, #:), #:(, #:/ emoticons. }} Category:Male Category:Troll Category:SCARB Category:Emerald Blood Category:Ferociagator88